


Starting Over

by could_always_be_gayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/could_always_be_gayer/pseuds/could_always_be_gayer
Summary: Moving to a new town and basically restarting your whole life sucks. No place to live and no job, Virgil wouldn’t say his life is the best until he meets a single dad and his two sons.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

To say life sucks was an understatement, for Virgil life was a living hell. Being kicked out of his bo-Ex boyfriend’s apartment and onto the street was bad but also being fired because you just so happen to date the boss’ son was even worse. To make matters worse, their family was so well known and respected in his hometown that made finding a job there impossible, which is why he’s here.

In a new town that he knew nothing about with nowhere to stay, except for the sleazy hotel, and whatever cash he had saved up, which wasn’t much. He’s been job hunting since he got to town and he would like to say things were going well but considering he was just kicked out of his latest interview, he knew it wasn’t true.

“Excuse me.” A woman pushing a shopping cart asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He muttered a quick apology before stepping out of her way. He gave his surroundings a quick once-over. Why was he at the grocery store again? Dinner, right. He couldn’t really afford to eat out and the hotel didn’t have a proper kitchen so he had to settle for microwave food…yum.

* * *

He sighed before scanning the wall of freezers. He walked by each one, scanning it’s contents before realizing he was at the end freezer.  _Don’t really need ice cream_  he thought. He was about to step away from the treats before something caught his eye inside. He opened the door, shivering slightly at the sudden temperature change, and received the foreign object

“Well you aren’t ice cream.” He told the stuffed rabbit. It looks extremely worn down. The left ear was hanging on by a thread and the once vibrate colored shirt was dull and stained. No way this is for sale.  _Maybe I should trash it?_  Virgil thought but then shook the thought out of his mind.  _No, It has to belong to someone right? A kid or something._

“Maybe I should hold ont-You found Mrs.Fluffybottom!” His sentence was interrupted by a child’s sequel. He turned his attention to the source of the sound. A little boy, clad in a bright blue shirt and a wide toothy smile, came running over to him. He chuckled before crouching down the boy’s level.

“Yea…might want to take better care of your stuff kiddo.” He grins happily at the little boy. His face was peppered with freckles and his bright blue eyes shined with wonder and excitement. His thick black glasses only amplified them. He clasps his hands in front of him and teeters back and forth on his heels. He looked guilty.

“I didn’t mean to lose her. I promised daddy I’d take super duper good care of her..but I lost her.” He pouted at the end of his sentence, warming Virgil’s heart.  _This kid is too cute._

“…Well what daddy doesn’t know can’t hurt him right? Here ya go, bud.” He smiled at the boy while extended the stuffed rabbit to him. He squealed at the toy before taking it and hugging it close to his chest.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” He repeated as he bounced up and down slightly. This rabbit..Mrs.fluffybottom must mean a lot to him. Virgil chuckled at the name and the boy’s excitement.

“She…uh..she means a lot to ya huh?” The little boy nodded enthusiastically, he zipped down his grey hoodie placing the toy inside with him before zipping it up again.

“Now she won’t run away.” He said happily with the same wide smile. Virgil chuckled softly at the little boy’s cuteness. “She was daddy’s when he was little like me.” He added, beaming up Virgil.

“Guess she’s important then. Lucky I found her for ya. ” He suddenly started noticing how young this boy was. He couldn’t be older than six. Virgil glanced around the aisle. He frowned when he found it empty, except for him and the kid. Where the hell are his parents?

“Yup! Daddy would’ve been really mad if I lost her. He said only big kids like Lolo get to bring toys to the store. I told him I was a big kid and-yea kiddo, speaking of your dad…where is he?” Virgil felt kinda bad cutting the little one’s story off but he had to know. He couldn’t be all by himself. His parents had to be here somewhere.

The boy tilted his head slightly before looking around the aisle. His face fell when he realized he was alone with Virgil. His lip began to quiver and Virgil could sense the tears before the came rolling down his chubby cheeks.

“I-I don’t…don’t k-know.” He sniffled between words and rubbed at his eyes. Virgil’s heart sank when his smile disappeared and now the tears, he wanted to help him. He hated to see him cry.

“Hey, hey come on buddy…no need for tears ok? Want me to help you look for your dad?” He gently brushed the shaggy brown hair that fell in front of the boy’s face. He gave him a warm smile, as warm as he could be with a crap ton of eyeshadow on. He mentally cursed his sense of style, thinking he scared the little boy even more when the boy shook his head.

“D-daddy doesn’t l-like stran-strange-strangers.” He hiccupped between his words but Virgil was partially glad that his tears weren’t as frequent. He thought for a moment. He couldn’t let him wander off by himself. Who knows what could happen to him? Virgil grinned at him when a thought came to him.

“…Then I won’t be a stranger.” He held his hand out for the boy to take. “I’m Virgil, call me Virge kiddo.” He tried to be as warm as possible to help convince this boy to trust him. He was concerned about his safety. His smile widened when the young boy giggled before taking his hand.

“My n-name’s Patton….but Lolo and daddy call me Pat sometimes.” He said while rubbing the last bit of water from his eyes. “Can..can you really fi-find daddy and my brother?” He asked between sniffles. Tear tracks stained his face, Virgil lifted a hand and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

“Course I can Pat. Come on.” He stood, stretching a bit, and held his hand out for Patton to take. He looked at Virgil’s hand and then back up to Virgil. He stretched up his arms to him, he wanted to be picked up. Virgil hesitated a moment, he really shouldn’t touch Patton but he couldn’t tell him no, so he leaned down and picked up the little boy. He shifted him to his hip as Pat pulled Mrs.Fluffybottom from his hoodie and hugged her close.

* * *

They searched around the near aisles, by ‘searched’ Virgil means walking down each and every aisle and asking Patton if he sees his family which always resulted in a no. They had made it to the other end of the store, closer to the front, before Virgil asked him again.

“See him Pat?” There were about three men in the aisle and none of them had another child with them so Virgil knew the answer. Patton lifted his head from Virgil’s shoulder, he was getting tired fairly quickly, and shook his head.  _No, again. Damn._

“…Alright. Don’t worry buddy. We’ll find hi-…hey come on Patty. Don’t cry kiddo.” Virgil saw the same fat tears roll down his cheeks and it broke his heart. Pat laid his head back down on his shoulder before mumbling something.

“You gotta speak up buddy.” Patton sniffled and opened his mouth to speak but a sob came out first.

“I-I w-want dad.” He said again, clearer this time but still full of tears. Virgil sighed. Where the hell could his dad be? Was he even looking for him? He gently rubbed up and down Patton’s back to comfort him.

“I know you do buddy. I promise I’ll find him ok? I’ll make sure you get ho- Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We have a lost child somewhere in the store. We’re looking for a little boy, aged 5, wearing a bright blue shirt and grey sweatshirt. If you have seen this child or have any information, please report to the customer service desk.”

Both boys beamed as the listened to the announcement made over the speaker. Patton perked up and began bouncing in Virgil’s arms.

“That’s me! That’s me!” He squealed. Virgil chuckled at his excitement before quieting him down. People were staring and whispering to each other. What were they saying? What if they think he took Patton? What if they get security? He felt his anxiety taking over before calming himself down. Patton came first. He had to make sure he was safe. He could panic later.

“Y-yea buddy. That means your dad’s looking for you.” Patton beamed at him with his toothy smile that Virgil grown to love. He was sad he wouldn’t see it again. “Why don’t…why don’t we get you home huh?”

It only took a few minutes to reach customer service desk but it felt longer with Patton bouncing up and down constantly. Virgil almost dropped him a few times. After calming him, Patton decided to hum happily to himself instead. As Virgil nears the desk, he could immediately point out the boy’s father. His back was to them as he angrily argued with the woman behind the desk, most likely about Patton. Virgil couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying. His eyes landed on the young boy by his side. He was pacing and looked extremely concerned.  _That must be Pat’s brother_. As if Patton heard his thoughts, he noticed the boy at that exact moment and let a loud and happy "Lolo!“

The boy, 'Lolo’ froze and turned in their direction. Virgil could see the concern melt away from his face. He took off towards them. Patton squirmed in Virgil’s arms and with a small chuckle he set him down to reunite with his brother.

"Oh my god Pat.” His brother said when they reached each other, embracing one another. They pulled away a bit after and his brother grabbed his shoulders.

“Don’t you ever do that again! Dad and I were so worried about you!” He told him sternly, his voice wavered meaning he was on the verge of tears. Virgil heard a small sniffle and knew Patton was as well. Virgil took a good look at Patton’s brother. They looked very similar but his eyes were green and he didn’t have as many freckles. He was also much older, maybe around 10 years old but he was quite tall. He wore a plain black polo and the same black glasses as Patton’s. Virgil diverted his attention back to Patton when he heard another sniffle.

“I’m sorry Lolo.” He sounded guilty and Virgil saw him bring his hands in front of him. The same thing he did when he spoke to Virgil. He heard his brother scoff and embracing him again while muttering.

“At least you’re safe." The moment was cute and Virgil wishes it went on longer but it was interrupted by a very loud and worried sounding call of  "Logan!”

* * *

The three of them look to the source and found the man arguing with the desk lady had turned around. He must have noticed his son, Logan, was gone as well. Both boys called back to their dad and he turned to them. Virgil saw his eyes widened before rushing over to them. The two ran to him but their dad had covered most of the distance. He embraced both of his sons before picking up the youngest, holding him close. He was close enough for Virgil to hear.

“Oh my goodness. Patton. My darling…I thought I had lost you, my little prince. Thank god you’re safe.” He held Pat close and kissed his temple. Virge heard Patton mutter something, most likely an apology, because his dad spoke again.

“Oh no sweetheart. it’s alright. You just scared me, it’s alright sweetheart. Don’t run off like that again, you understand?” The dad pulled Patton back so they were face to face. Virgil saw the guys white shirt was wet and frowned a bit that Patton was crying, again. He was happy they were together again.

“I’m sorry daddy.” Patton muttered and his father’s stern features softened. He pulled him in once again. Virgil knew where the boys looks came from. His sons were like smaller younger copies of him, with some differences. The dad didn’t have glasses and he had one hell of a jawline, while Patton still had his baby fat for obvious reasons. The man had the same green eyes as Logan and the same freckles as Patton. He was taller then Virgil by just a few inches, Virgil was around 6'0 so he had to be at least 6'4. He was also very robust and Virgil couldn’t help but stare. Virgil was brought back to reality by a tug on his jacket. He looked down a bit and found Logan looking up at him, his head tilted just like Patton’s.

“Did you find my brother?” He asked. His voice was only slightly child-like. If Virgil hadn’t been looking at him, he would have thought Hot Dad was speaking. Virgil chuckled. He brought his hand to the back of his neck.

“…Well..actually, he found me.” Logan nodded in understanding. Hot Dad looked in their direction but it seemed like Patton was falling asleep so he kept quiet, slightly bouncing him. Logan held his hand out for Virgil, adjusting his already perfectly straight glasses.

“Thank you and I’m Logan. Patton’s brother.” He said with only a slight smile. He seemed too serious for a kid. Virgil didn’t like it so like any reasonable adult, he decided to mess with him.

“Oh, so you’re little Lolo.” Virgil said with a smirk. He saw Logan’s face scrunch up in distaste. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“I am not little and my name is Logan. L-O-G-A-N. Not Lolo. Pat’s the only one who calls me that and I do not like it.” He huffed out a breath before turning his head away from Virgil. Before Virgil could speak, Hot Dad interrupted.

“Lolo, don’t be rude.” He said sternly but with a hint of playfulness. He was obviously messing with him too. Logan groaned and turned to his father with a whine.

“Dad….I’m a very serious person and Lolo is not a serious name.” He stated. Hot Dad chuckled at his son before shrugging at Virgil. Virgil grinned at him before kneeling down to Logan’s level.

“Serious person huh? You don’t look serious.” He said. Virgil glanced down at his own attire and decided something right then and there. He was already reaching for his dark blue tie when Logan piped up.

“Well, I am. I’m smarter than all my kids in my class.” He said proudly, with a small smile. Virgil chuckled before removing his tie completely. He popped the first few buttons of his black dress shirt and didn’t miss Hot Dad’s glance. He chose to ignore it for now. He focused on Logan once again.

“Well…here’s a little tip for ya Lo.” He threw the necktie over him and buttoned up his polo. He quickly tied the tie, making sure it was secure but not tight.

“Serious people wear neckties.” He finished with a smirk. The tie was a lot longer on Logan then himself and it somehow suited him more. His smirk turned into a smile when Logan’s face lit up. He grabbed the tie and examined it in wonder.

“Really? I can have it?” He asked excited, he shared a rare smile but quickly covered his mouth. Virgil noticed he had a slight gap between his front teeth.  _Wasn’t that cute?_  Virgil never thought he’s seen someone get so excited over a tie, especially a kid. Virgil nodded and laughed at his excitement.

“It suits you more than me. I got plenty others” Ok, well that was a lie. He had like two other ties but he wasn’t going to tell Logan that. Not after how happy he had gotten, the poor kid probably never gets excited about things. He heard a deep laugh from above and stood up to full height to see Hot Dad had moved closer to them. Patton was most definitely asleep.

“Thank you. That was sweet of you.” He said with a blinding smile. Virgil temporarily forgot how to breathe but quickly regained his composure and hoped Hot Dad didn’t notice. He cleared his throat.

“Uh..yea..yea. It was nothing. Like I said I got others, so…not a big deal.”

“Not to you maybe, but it is to Logan.” The young boy in question didn’t seem to be paying attention to them, too fascinated by his new piece of attire. They both chuckle at him before Hot Dad shakes his head in realization.

“I seem to have forgotten my manners. You know my sons' names but not my own. Roman Sanders.” He introduces himself. He holds his hand out for Virgil to take, a recurring thing in this family. Just like the boys, Virgil takes his hand.

“Virgil Thompson.”

* * *

 

“Virgil,” Roman repeated the name as if testing it and damn did it sound good coming from him. Virgil swallowed hard then cleared his throat.  _Was it hot in here?_  Roman spoke again, a bit quieter as to not wake his sleeping son.

“Well Virgil Thompson, I have to thank you. You returned my son to me and you don’t know how grateful I am. Truly.” His voice so smooth and almost regal and Virgil loved it. He couldn’t listen to him talk all day if giving the chance. He scratched the back of his neck again.

“It…It really was nothing. Couldn’t let Pattoncake there wander off by himself.” Roman chuckled at the nickname.

“Pattoncake huh? Didn’t take you the type to like dad jokes?” He grinned at him, his green eyes shined with amusement. Virgil chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Didn’t you learn not to judge a book by its cover? I don’t act like how I look.”

“Oh really? So you’re not the stereotypical high school bad boy type?” Roman asked with a smirk. He readjusted Patton on his shoulder just a bit.

“More like that awkward kid in the back of the class that never talks to anyone ya know?” He shrugged slightly. The truth never really hurt him and he was, ironically, confident in his awkwardness.

“Oh don’t I know. That kid was exactly me in high school.” Roman laughed and looked away as if recalling memories. Virgil let out a breath in disbelieve.

“Pffft you? A loner? I doubt that. You don’t look the type.” Roman smirked.

“Didn’t you learn not to judge a book by its cover?” He repeated. Virgil opened his mouth to speak but closes it. He made a face of agreement which made Roman laugh and soon he followed. Virgil looked down and Logan, who was still mesmerized by his tie, and then glances at Patton who was sleeping peacefully in Roman’s arms. He spoke without thinking.

“They’re beautiful by the way. They look just like you” He froze for a second. Did that count as flirting? Was he flirting with a dad? Was he married?  _Oh god he’s probably married. I’m a homewrecker_. He quickly stammered out an addition. “Y-you and your..uh wife must be p-proud.” He gave an awkward smile.

 _Nice going, Virge. He’s gonna hate me. He’s gonna know I hit on him and hate me. He has kids. He’s probably not interested in guys. He’s probably straight. He’s prob-..wait was he..laughing?_  Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman’s response. Roman chuckled once more before addressing him.

“Uh...I don’t have a wife and….I don’t think I’ll ever have one. I’m not seeing anyone right now actually. I’m gay but I am proud of them. My greatest joys in life are these two right here.” He said while ruffling Logan’s hair. Logan whined once more and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it. Virgil nodded.

“..Oh..uh good..I mean…Me too….uh..The gay n-not th-the other part. I-I mean not that you shouldn’t..shouldn’t be proud of them. I meant that uh..” He was cut off by Roman’s laughter once again.  _Great, he thinks you’re an idiot_. Virgil swallowed as Roman’s laughter dies down. He’s slightly panting from laughing and having to keep it quiet for Patton’s sake.

“You-You are amazing. Goodness, why haven’t I meet you before?” Roman asked, running a hand through his hair. It seemed to fall back in place perfectly. Virgil looked down, slightly ashamed and ran a hand through his own.

“Well..uh..I’m kinda new around here. Moved in last week.” He admits, sheepishly. Was Roman gonna think he was strange…well stranger then he already is. Was he going to think he was some out of town freak? He literally wore a leather jacket to a job interview. Who does that? Virgil, apparently.

“Ah, of course. I’m sure I would have recognized that pretty face of yours if I had seen it before.” Roman smirked. Virgil felt his cheeks warm up and he thanked himself for wearing foundation today. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a nervous chuckle.

“I..uh..I’m us-usually not this uh open and…talkative. I’m just…ya know…trying to find my way around town ya know?” Virgil chuckled nervously. Roman nodded in understanding. He seemed to think for a moment then grinned at Virgil.

“How about I show you around? I grew up here so I would like to think I know my way around town.”

“Oh no no, I couldn’t ask. I can find my wa-oh come on.” Roman stepped closer. Virgil can hear Patton’s soft snores. Virgil lost his breath for a moment. Roman’s eyes weren’t just green. They had flakes of gold and a blue ring around them, up close they were a beautiful sea green.

“Think of it as a thank you. You found my son and returned him safely to me. The least I can do is show you around town. Besides I wouldn’t mind spending a bit more time with you.”  _That damn smile_. Virgil’s knees felt weak but he kept his face plain. His voice may be a bit breathless but no one had to know why.

“I…I mean I guess. If-If you want too.”

“Great. It’s a date then.” He said with a grin.

* * *

 

“Uh a platonic friend date, yea. I-I just got out of a…ya know so um..I’m not really looking for.”  _What are am I saying??? Who cares about Devin. This guys is hot, And gay, And single, AND INTO ME. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?  Quick, say something before he-_

“Don’t worry. I understand. Breakups are hard so I’m alright with being your friend…for now.” He said with wink. Virgil blushed deeper. He was about to retort until Roman’s bomber jacket was tugged on.

“Yes love?” He asked his eldest. Logan looked up, guilty at his father. He probably didn’t want to interrupt the conversation.

“I’m hungry.” He said simply. Roman pulled out his phone and checked the time.

“Well, it is dinner time. Sorry darling. We’ll leave in a bit ok? Just hang on a moment.” Logan nodded and Roman addressed Virgil once more.

“I’m sorry. It seems I have to go. I hadn’t realized how late it was.” Virgil was already waving off his apology.

“Don’t. Kids come first. I understand.” Virgil shuffled awkwardly. He didn’t want to keep Roman here. His kids were more important.

“I uh I gotta go too anyway.” He turned to leave before Roman stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Virgil raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Did you think I was gonna let you walk away before I got your number?” Roman chuckled out. His phone was already in his hand. Virgil’s eyes widened for second before taking Roman’s phone and putting in his number. He didn’t really think Roman was serious. He handed the phone back and Roman sent a quick text to Virgil. Roman smiled when he heard Virgil’s phone buzzed.

“I’ll text you later then?” Roman asks, he looked hopeful. Virgil cleared his throat and nodded.

“Uh yea..yea sure. Just uh…make sure these two are taken care of first.” He chuckled nervously at the end. Roman chuckled as well and readjusted Patton. He extended his free hand down and Logan took it in his own.

“I always do. I’ll see you around Virgil.” With that, he turned and walked off. Logan waved back at him, his new tie waving with each of his steps. Patton lifted his head slightly, he seemed half asleep still, and waved back to Virge. Mrs.Fluffybottom was held tight between him and Roman.

“..Yea…see ya around.” Virgil replied but the family was already gone. God, he was falling for the Sanders already.


	2. New Surroundings

 It’s been a week or so, Virgil stopped counting the days realizing each day got closer to when he gets kicked out of the hotel and onto the street. He wished luck was on his side just for once but as of late, he’s been turned down from every interview and some didn’t even consider him. He was running out of cash and sooner, rather than later, the hotel manager will kick him out and he’d be out on the street. It seemed the only good thing was the Sanders family.

Virgil smiled as another text from Roman came in. Roman was on his break and they had been texting non-stop when he had the time. They’ve grown close over this past week, sharing high school stories and stories about the little ones.

**Princey** : He won’t take it off. Seriously! What have you done to my son?

_ Me _ : serious people wear neckties princey. maybe he takes after his dad?

**Princey** : ..oh god. I should not have told you that story. I won’t hear the end of this huh? 

_ Me _ : you stole a prince costume from your drama club and wore it around for a full week! of course im gonna mess with you

**Princey** : ….I don’t like you, Hot Topic 

_ Me _ : hey! i was 16 and had no cash. how else was i supposed to be the emo nightmare of my dreams?

**Princey** : And pushing over a display and pretending to be hurt by it was your brilliant idea?

_ Me _ : shhhh it made sense back than. your break over yet?

**Princey** : Still have some time. Don’t you have an interview today?

_ Me _ : ..not anymore

**Princey** : Oh. I’m sorry Virge

_ Me _ : ..its cool

**Princey** : :D I have an idea!

_ Me _ : ??

**Princey** : Why don’t we hang out? I’m off work in two hours and I never got the chance to give you that tour.

_ Me _ : ..i mean..are you sure? wht bout your boys?

**Princey** : Babysitter. It’s not a problem. I can pick you up?

_ Me _ : ..sure

**Princey** : Great! See you in a few hours, Storm cloud!

Virgil sighed and flopped back on the large queen bed. He had two hours to kill before Roman gets off work and comes to get him. Roman was going to pick him up. They were gonna hang out… _Holy shit! They were gonna hang out?! As just friends?_  Virgil tried to make that clear at their first meeting and Roman seemed like he understood but what if something happens?

 _I can’t be in a relationship so soon. It still hurts_. Virgil thought. He puffed out a breathe to move his hair from his face but groaned when it remained there.  _Relax Virge. Roman’s a friend and that’s all. You told him so……then why am I disappointed?_ He groaned and pulled himself up from the bed, heading to the small bathroom.  _No relationships, not now or anytime soon._

He told himself that when he first came into town and he intended to keep it that way. He wasn’t going to let himself be hurt again. He sighed as he gripped the marble tile. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He shouldn’t be so worked up about this. Roman was a friend. Friends hang out. That’s all this is. He turned on the tap before splashing water on his face, it’s one of those rare occasions where he was makeup free. He pulled a towel from the nearby rack and dried his face. He looked up at himself from beneath his bangs. They were fading. His usual pitch black hair was now a dark mixtures of ugly browns. He messed around with his hair a bit. Hair dye wasn’t really important but maybe changing it up a bit will help improve his mood.

* * *

“Purple! The color of royalty. I love it!” Roman cheered as Virgil entered his car. He smirked and shrugged, running a anxious hand through his newly colored hair.

“It’s…It’s not too….ya know..different?”

“Is different bad?” Roman retorted as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Virgil didn’t miss the look of distaste on his face at the hotel building. Virgil shrugged.

“I-I guess not.” Roman hummed in response and focused on the road ahead. Virgil really had no idea where he was taking him. Maybe he should have thought about this more? Too late now. He cleared his throat to avoid the awkward silence but Roman was still smiling so maybe it wasn’t bad silence?

“So….how are the kids?”  _My god. Really Virge? ‘How are the kids?’ seriously. You aren’t 45 year old housewives_. Roman chuckled and glanced over to him quickly before focusing on the road again.

“Asking for you. Patton especially. Little guy misses you and Lo wouldn’t take off that dang tie you gave him.” He grinned over, showing off his bright white teeth before continuing. “Finally got it off him by buying him another one. A red one. He really seems to like them. Never would have thought.” He mumbled the last part to himself but Virgil caught it.

“Really? It’s super obvious he likes the whole ‘professional’ look. Don’t you see it?” Virgil chuckled in amusement. Roman had to know what his son liked right? Roman’s smile slowly fell into a confused frown.

“….I guess not. I had no idea Logan would have like the tie…..What does Logan like?” He seemed to say the last part to himself again. Was he serious? How could you not know what your own kid likes?

“S-seriously? You….you don’t have a clue what your 9 year old likes?”  Virgil should have been more considerate before asking questions. He should have known Roman didn’t want to talk about it so he shouldn’t feel bad when Roman left his question hanging in the air.

* * *

Their ‘date’ had gone surprisingly well. Roman showed Virgil all over town, as he had said he would, and even introduced him to a few of his own friends that he ‘might get along with’. Virgil knew exactly what Roman was doing and it was charming but also a bit offensive. Each of these friends were shop owners or higher ups in their work and each of these store just so happen to have help wanted signs in the windows. Virgil wanted to feel like Roman was trying to help but what if that wasn’t it? What if Roman thought he was being lazy? What if he thought he was so useless that he had to intervene? What if he-Virgil’s thought were cut off by a very intense coughing fit.

“Woa. Chew your food, Count woe-laf.” Roman chuckled as Virgil gulps down his drink. It was a few hours into their day together and Virgil had embarrassingly admitted he was hungry so they had stopped at a quite busy café and after a bit of arguing, Virgil paid their bill .Virgil cleared his throat and sighed harshly.

“S-sorry..I…I was just…thinking.” He admitted, he felt the blush began to rise from embarrassment.

“About?” Roman straightened up a bit. Were they about to have a serious adult talk? Damn it. 

“You know you can tell or ask me anything Virge.” He must have seen Virgil’s hesitation. Virgil thought a moment, he really didn’t want to admit that he didn’t want Roman’s help finding a job even though he needed the help. Not a single interview had gone well and all of Roman’s friends couldn’t do much for him. Might as well talk about something else but what…..if Roman said he could ask anything, then…

“What…..what happened in the c-car? You…you acted like you knew noth-nothing about your kid.” He saw Roman’s face fell and he wanted to take it back but he knew he couldn’t. Roman sighed deeply.

“Truth is….I don’t really know my boys. I’m constantly working and when I get home, I feel drained as I do now. It’s definitely not the kind of attitude you need around a 5 year old or a 9 year old but maybe around you it’s alright.”

He looked down sadly at his intertwined. He smiled sadly before looking up at Virgil again.

“It’s sad I know. I’m their father and I should be there for them, especially now that summer’s ending. They’ll be going back to school soon and I won’t be the one taking them, not even their first day. Their babysitter, Monika, will. My hours won’t allow me too. I’m a failure of a father.”

Virgil wanted to say something. He wanted to tell him he was doing the best he can. He wanted to say he was a great dad. He wanted to say so many things to reassure Roman but he settled with.

“You aren’t a failure.” Virgil leaned his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. Roman copied him. Virgil sighed before speaking again.

“Look…..I-I know noth-nothing a-about being a dad or-or-or raising kids but I do know that your boys…..they’re happy, they’re healthy and they love you whether you’re there all day or for a few hours. They don’t care because…unlike some, you actually come home.” 

Virgil gave a nervous chuckle when he noticed the small tears that escalated his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, using his sleeve, before Roman noticed. Roman’s face was sad and concerned. He opened his mouth to speak before his phone rang. He pulled it out a checked the ID,his face confused when he read the name. Virgil cleared his throat and swallowed down the lump.

“W-who is it?”

“….It’s Monika…..but she only calls if something is wrong.” Roman’s voice was concerned and Virgil immediately began to worry. Were the boys ok? What happened? Why was she calling?

“An-answer it.” Roman didn’t need to be told twice. He hit answer and held the phone up to his ear. Virgil was a bit sad that he couldn’t hear her but he could hear Roman.

“Hello! Monika, how are the bo-What do you mean they-Monika, sweetheart, slow down. What hap-Yes. I know you’re upset but can you explain what ha-Can I finish my sent-ok." 

Roman huffed out a breath. Whatever is happening did not sound good. Was it the boys? Were they hurt? Virgil opened his mouth to voice his concerns before being cut off by Roman. He held up his finger as his brow furrowed in anger. Virgil didn’t like it when Roman was mad and he didn’t want to make things worse so he kept his mouth shut. 

”….Monika, I don’t understand. What did they…I-I can’t come home right now.“ He glanced over at Virgil for a second before addressing the girl on the phone. "I’m kind of in the middle of som-What? Why? I told you I can’t….ok. Yes I understand. I’ll see you in a bit. Goodbye." 

He hung up the phone and threw his head in his hands while letting out another frustrated breath. Virgil bit his lip to keep quiet. Could he even ask what was wrong? Was it too personal? Was he overstepping boundaries? He shook the thought away. He had to know if it was the boys. If something was wrong with Roman’s kids then he wanted to know. Those two meant a lot to him.

”..Um..I-is everything okay Ro?“ He asked carefully. Roman lifted his head and seemed to remember Virgil was even sitting there. He took a deep breath and sighed.  
"I…I’m sorry….We have to go.” Roman stated simply before standing up. Before Virgil could stop himself, he stood up, blocking Roman’s way.  
“W-what’s wrong?”

“…It’s the boys.” Roman seemed more frustrated then worried but Virgil knew the overprotective father was always worrying about his boys. Virgil nodded.

“Are they okay?” He sighed in relief when Roman nodded.

“Y-yes but I need to get home now. Monika was very upset and she said she wouldn’t stay with them anymore. She quit.” Virgil nodded again and followed Roman out of the building.

* * *

 

“What happened?” Roman demanded, his voice was stern and on the verge of anger but not quite. Virgil decided to stay quiet and let the boys explain themselves. He was curious too. 

Patton was looking down at floor shyly. He had his hands clasp in front of him and he was teetering back and forth on his heels. He was covered in different colored paints. His usual bright blue shirt was stained with a variety reds, greens and yellows. Even his face, arms and hair had paint. Virgil chuckled when he noticed Patton’s hair was mostly purple.  
Logan was in a similar state except the paint on his black polo wasn’t as noticeable. His glasses lens had paints splatters across them but he could still see through them. Patton wasn’t as lucky in that regard.  
  
Logan had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked frustrated. He still hasn’t met either of Virgil’s or Roman’s eyes.  
“I’m waiting.” Roman stating, his posture mirroring Logan’s. It was silent for a few moments before Logan groaned. He pointed at Patton angrily.

“It’s his fault!" 

"Is not!” Patton squeaked out.

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is to-Alright! Enough. Both of you.” Roman didn’t yell but his voice was loud and stern. Both boys shut their mouths and went back to their original positions. Roman sighed.

“I don’t care who’s fault it was. I didn’t ask you that. I asked you both what happened.” He looked down at both of his sons before focusing on the eldest. Logan glanced up, noticed his father’s glare before looking away again, ashamed. Roman was about to speak when Patton interrupted.

“I-I just wa-wanted to color.” He sniffled and Virgil worried that he’d start crying. Roman slowly nodded,sighing, before kneeling down to his level. Roman spoke softly to his youngest.

“It’s alright sweetheart. Can you tell me what happened?” Patton sniffled again, wiping at his eye, but nodded. Patton pointed at Logan accusingly

“Lolo was being mean to me!” Logan snapped his head to Patton and groaned.

“No I wasn’t! He got his stupid paint all over my bed.“ He gestured to his bed that was in fact covered in the same paints as the two boys. Virgil noticed pieces of paper that were covered in bright rainbow colors and Logan’s, usually, neat sheets were thrown about the bed and on the floor. There was a trail of paint leaded from there to the doorway. The same trail travelled down the stairs and into the living room.

"Its not stupid!” Patton whined. He turned in Logan’s direction but couldn’t see him because of the paint. Virgil would laugh if the air wasn’t tense.

“Yes it is!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Boys!” Roman snapped. Both kids stopped immediately. Patton’s was clearly on the verge of tears but Virgil noticed Logan’s lip quivered but he sucked in a breath and gave his father his full attention. Roman looked between them before addressing Patton.

“Patton, why is Logan’s bed covered in your paint?” He asked calmly. All eyes were on the child, he nervously ground his foot into the floor, smearing more paint.

“….I-I dont know.” He mumbled sadly. Logan opened his mouth to speak but Roman looked at him with a glare that Virgil could only describe as ‘The Dad look’. Logan huffed and shut his mouth. Roman turned to the little one again.

“Ok,…then can you tell me why  _Logan_  is covered in your paint?” Patton looked up to meet his father’s gaze before looking back down, embarrassed.

“….cause I threw it at him." 

"See! His fault!” Logan hissed while gesturing to Patton.

“You were being mean!” Patton sobbed out while stomping his foot. Virgil watched the paint run down his face and he knew instantly Pat was crying. Subconsciously he stepped from the doorway and into the room. The boys finally noticed he was there. Logan face was full of excitement for a moment before it fell. Patton had a wide smile on his face but he was still crying.

* * *

“Virgil!” He cried and ran into the man’s leg, hugging him. Virgil slightly stumbled.

“H-hey buddy.” Virgil spoke softly. Patton reached up to him and Virgil leaned down to pick him up, not caring about the paint. A throat was cleared and they both turned to Roman who had stood up, Logan by his side. Virgil looked between and Roman and Patton.

“Pat, just because Virgil’s here doesn’t mean you aren’t still in trouble.”

“….But it was Lolo’s fault.He was being a meany.” Patton curled in on Virgil, resting his head on his shoulder. Virgil spoke before either of the other two could.

“How so, bud? W-what did Logan do?” He knew this conversation would go on for hours if he didn’t intervene. The boys didn’t seem to want to tell Roman anything.

“H-he pushed me.”

“You ruined my bed.”

“Logan, enough.” Roman hissed. The eldest looked up at his father sadly. Virgil hated the shame on Logan’s face. He didn’t want either boy to be upset but how does he fix this? He thought a moment before addressing the child in his arms.

“Pattycake, you know better then to be in Logan’s room. Especially if you were using paints.” Patton nodded softly. Virgil smiled softly, to show he wasn’t mad. “Can you say sorry to Logan for me please?” He asked. Patton nodded and turned to his brother.

“I’m sorry Lolo.” Logan mumbled something that Virgil couldn’t hear but Roman smiled down at him so he knew it was good. Virgil then addressed Logan.

“Good now you apologize to Pat-but he ruined my room.” Logan cut him off earning a stern look from Roman. Roman opened his mouth to speak but Virgil cleared his throat and Roman closed his mouth.

“And you pushed him. You gave him a bruise.” He gestured to Patton’s arm that. Even smothered in paint, the large purple bruise was visible. Roman mentioned that Patton bruised extremely easily, even more than other kids his age. Logan looked down ashamed. He nervously played with the end of his shirt.

“Apologize please.” Virgil asked him sweetly. He knew getting angry wouldn’t help. Logan sighed.

“I…I’m sorry Patty.” He mumbled, still looking down shyly. Patton squealed before struggled out of Virgil’s arms and into Logan’s. Both boys were knocked to the ground, erupting in laughter.

Virgil chuckled at the two. He noticed he hadn’t heard Roman in a while. He looked over to the father to find that he was already looking back at him. He was grinning.

“W-what?” Virgil chuckled out, he rubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling nervous at his gaze. Roman shrugged, still grinning

“Know nothing about raising kids huh?”

“…S-stop looking at me like that.” He shrugged and chuckled nervously. Roman sighed happily and addressed the kids.

“Alright come on boys. Let’s get you two cleaned up. I’ll clean up this mes-I’ll do it.” Roman shook his head as the two boys raced each other to the bathroom. Logan inevitably winning.

“Oh no you don’t have too. I can-I know I don’t have too.” Virgil grinned and shrugged.

“I want too….besides I’m already painted .” He gestured down to his attire that were covered in paint from Patton. Roman was about to protest when Virgil interrupted again.

“I got this. Go be with your boys.” He went over and grabbed Roman’s shirt sleeve, tugging him out of the room. Roman chuckled and allowed him to be pulled.

“Honestly….what would I do without you.” Virgil wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear him but he did and his smile widen just a bit.


	3. Missing Puzzle Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

The quiet night was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Virgil was brought out his deep sleep by the sound. He groaned and sat up in the bed. The hotel room was dark and the sun wasn’t up yet. He ruffled his hair before pulling his phone off the charger, he braced himself for the phone light. He rubbed at his eyes and checked the caller ID.

 **Princey** _is calling..._

Confused, he hit answer.

“H-hello?” His voice broke and it was a lot deeper than usual. He cleared his throat as Roman responded, way to cheery for this early in the morning.

“Virgil! Good morning! How’s my little storm cloud this beautiful morning?” He sounded cheery but his voice was quiet and careful. The boys must still be asleep. Virgil would be too if Roman hadn’t called.

“Ro, It’s….5:48 am. Not that I don’t  _love_  hearing your voice first thing in the morning but….why did you call me?” He groaned as he stretched, bones cracking as he did. He heard Roman chuckled nervously

“W-wha-what can’t I-I call my dear friend to say hello and wish him a good morning?” He sounded rushed and the sound of footsteps let Virgil knew he was rushing around his house. He was probably leaving for work. Virgil chuckled sleepily

“…Hi. Good morning, now if that’s all you wanted, I’m going back to sleep.” He pulled the phone away from his ear when Roman called out to him.

“Wait wait wait…I need a favor.” Roman sighed in defeat. Virgil giggled and then hummed into the phone, waiting for Roman to continue.

“Look….I know it’s short notice but….could you watch the boys? I completely forgot Monika quit and I have no one else to watch them. I uh I haven’t found time to l-look for another sitter. You-you’re the first person I thought of.  _Please_ , Virgil I’m begging you. I’ll pay you.” Roman sounded desperate and it broke Virgil’s heart. The poor guy. Virgil sighed, he really didn’t have anything planned today and spending the day with the Sanders sounded more appealing than staying alone in his hotel room. He hummed pretending to think for a moment.

“Hmmm I don’t know….and  _if_  I said yes, you aren’t paying me and if you try, I’ll just throw it right back at your stupid face.” He heard a chuckle from the other end of the line.

“Fine. No cash but I’m buying you coffee.”

“Deal. 15 minutes and I’ll be ready.” Roman sighed dramatically but Virgil could hear the smile in his voice.

“You’re an angel.”

* * *

“Why hello there Snow White.” Roman said happily as Virgil enteedr his car. Virgil groaned as he took the Starbucks cup that was handed to him. Roman looked at him for a second, most likely waiting for Virgil to retort.

“…..You get it?….Because you’re pale…..and dead….inside.” Virgil chuckled, he took a drink of his coffee before responding.

“I-I got it. I’m just tired…….You know an insult doesn’t really have that….punch if you have to explain it.” Roman rolled his eyes before mumbling to himself.

“It wasn’t supposed to be an insult.” He reached into the back of Virgil’s seat and pulled out a very used notebook. He handed it to Virgil who raised his eyebrow. Roman glanced at him before turning back to the road.

“Monika’s notebook. I-I thought it would be useful. She had been the boys babysitter for quite sometime and she kept some notes and other stuff written down.” Virgil hummed in response and flipped through the pages, not really reading them but scanning.

“So your kids come with a manuel?” He chuckled as he finished off his coffee, wanting more. Roman let out a breathy laugh as they pulled up in his driveway, Virgil never noticed how close they were to each other.

“Oh you’ll wish they did.” Roman chuckled. “I’ll be home sometime after two. If anything happens, call me. Here, in case they or you need something.” He pulled out his wallet and handed Virgil a few bills as well as spare key.

“Princey, relax. They’ll be fine. I can handle them.” He exited the car, notebook in hand. He leaned against the car door and leaned in the car through the open window. Roman sighed defeated.

“Just promise to cal-call it anything happens blah blah blah. I got it. Don’t worry, leave that to me.” He tapped that top of the car and turned on his heel, forcing their conversation to end.

He had been to the Sanders house before so it wasn’t a strange environment for him. It  _was_  strange for the house to be dead silent with the exception of this birds outside and his heavy breathing. He sighed before setting down the notebook and tugging his hoodie off, hanging it in the nearby closet. He didn’t want to make a mess, well even  _more_  of a mess. Roman’s house wasn’t dirty per say but it wasn’t the cleanest. 

With two young boys and the only adult in the house constantly working and or drained of energy, Virgil understood why their house was in the shape it was. Books and papers littered the dining table and clothes, such as jackets, discarded socks and shoes, were cast uncaringly around the living room. Virgil noticed there was even a small amount of dust building up on the smaller usually used tables. The sight made him itch. 

He wouldn’t call himself a germaphobe, he really didn’t mind because he understood Roman’s situation. When he had a home, he was use to it being almost spotless. Growing up he had been the one taking care of the house chores and when he inevitably moved in with his aunt and cousins, he was forced too. He didn’t mind it much, he was the strange kid that liked chores. It reminded him of his mother.

 _Maybe I should clean up? Roman wouldn’t mind right?_  He thought. He nervously bit his lip but shook his head and decided to head upstairs to check on the boys. If they were still asleep, he’d indulge himself in cleaning. 

 _Wow I’m so lame_ , he mentally chuckled as he cautiously opened Logan’s bedroom door. He scanned the space themed room before his eyes landed on Logan, still asleep wrapped up in his night time sky comforter. Virgil smiled at him, his glasses were off and he looked peaceful. It’s the most child-like Virgil has ever seen him.

Virgil forze as Logan shifted in his sleep and when he was sure he was still asleep, he slowly backed up and carefully shut the door. Logan, check. Now, Patton.

Patton’s room was only down the short hallway. A bathroom separate the two boys rooms and another door, what Virgil assumed was Roman’s bedroom, was adjacent of Patton’s room. He had never been in Patton’s room before but he assumed this door lead to the youngest room judging by pristine cursive writing in black paint that said his name. Logan’s door had the same writing.

It’s most likely Roman’s writing. Virgil was even more cautious when opening Patton’s door. He didn’t want to wake him up. He was as quiet as possible when he opened up Patton’s door. The boy in question was cocooned in his own blankets, softly snoring. Virgil sighed softly before stepping back carefully and closing Patton’s door. 

 _Good, they were still asleep. It wasn’t even 7 yet, hopefully they’ll stay asleep for some time_. Virgil hoped as he headed down the stairs, scanning the house once more. He thought a moment before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Whether Roman liked it or not, he was going to clean, it should calm him down.

* * *

 He seemed to have perfect timing. Virgil managed to get the dining room and living room clean, as clean as he could without any proper products, and was about to move onto the kitchen before he heard soft footsteps come down the stairs. He stuck his head out the doorway of the kitchen to see a very sleepily Patton carefully coming down the stairs, Mrs.fluffybottom tight in his hand. Virgil quickly checked the time on his phone,  _9:56 am_. He pulled his sleeves down and tossed the rags he was using in the sink, causing a small thud.

“D-daddy?” He heard Patton call and he took in a deep breath before walking out to greet him.  _What if Pat doesn’t want me here? What if he actually hates me and is only being sweet when Roman is around? No, that’s not true. He’s the same little boy I found in at the store. It’s not an act. It’s not an act. It’s not an act._

“Uh not quite little buddy.” He smiled softly at the little boy who’s sleepily face lit up when he saw Virgil. He immediately rushed over into Virgil’s leg, hugging him.

“V-virgil!” He mumbles excitingly into his thigh. Virgil chuckled before leaning down and picking him up, he knew he would ask sooner or later.

“Morning kiddo.” He smiled at Pat as yawned, sleepily running at his eyes under his glasses. Virgil chuckled as he moved into the kitchen with Patton in his arms.

“Morning Virge.” He yawned again as Virgil set him down on the countertop, after wiping it down beforehand.

 “W-where’s daddy?” He asked with his bottom lip out in a pout. He wanted his smile to come back. He hated to see Patton sad.

“W-well buddy he…..uh h-he had to work so he asked me to watch y-you and Lo.” Patton tilted his head and thought a moment, letting the information sink in before his wide smile came back. He began bouncing up and down in place.

“You’re our new babysitter?” He asked excitingly and a bit too loud. Virgil giggled before shushing him.

“Shhh Logan’s still asleep and I am…for now.”

“…..Oh.”

He watched Patton smile fade a bit. Virgil his lip and regretted his words. He needed to distract Patton somehow, they still had all day together and he didn’t want Patton to be upset the entire time. He tried to think of something when his stomach decided for him. He hadn’t eaten yet and Patton just got up so breakfast sounded like a good idea right now. He smiled at Patton.

“You hungry?” Patton’s stomach growled in response, causing both of them to giggle, but Patton nodded anyway. Virgil rolled up his sleeves once more and plucked Patton from the counter, placing him on his feet.

“Good cause I could use an assistant. How do pancakes sound, Pattycake?”

* * *

 Roman groaned as he leaned his head against the steering wheel. He had gotten home only minutes ago but still hasn’t moved from his spot in his car. He was completely drained of energy and there was a massive knot in his neck. His boss had decided to give Roman as much work as he possibly could while other employees screwed around. Roman knew his boss was being unfair by pushing all the work on him but he really couldn’t say anything, he made enough to live comfortably with his boys. He hated the early hours but he got to spend the rest of the day at home even if he was dead tired. He groaned once again and stretched in the small space, relaxing his tight muscles. He huffed out a breath and relaxed in his seat. 

He glanced up at his house when he noticed the kitchen light was on. He could see clearly into the kitchen from one of the front windows, he could see Logan through the window at the counter with what looked like a bowl of some sort. Virgil was standing behind him washing something in the sink with Patton by his side. Roman couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The boys both seem to have huge smiles on their faces and Virgil was laughing. It was a cute scene. It made him sad that this was a temporary sight….maybe it didn’t have to be.

* * *

“Daddy!” Patton squealed as he ran up to Roman, jumping into his arms. Roman barely had time to process that his youngest son was covered in flour. Roman caught him and lifted him up so Patton could wrap his arms around his neck.

“Hey there,my little prin-uh flower?” He slightly coughed at the powder that came off Patton as he giggled and nodded furiously.

“Virgil is making us cookies and Lolo and I helped!” He said excitingly. Roman raised his eyebrow when the two others in the house came out of the kitchen, both also covered in flour. Logan came out carrying the same bowl Roman had seen from the window and Virgil had a bag of chocolate chips that he was eating out of.

“Hi dad!” Logan said rushing over to him, practically throwing the bowl at Virgil who thankfully caught it. Roman leaned down and hugged Logan with his free arm.

“Hey Lo….woa you too? What have you done to my kids?” He asked Virgil who chuckled nervously and looked away. He rubbed the back of his neck while moving to rest the bowl on his hip.

“Y-you left me in a free kitchen with two kids…how was I not gonna bake something.” Roman let out a breathy laugh before tilting his head and setting down his youngest. Both boys rushing back to the kitchen. Roman didn’t miss Virgil’s worried glance towards then as they ran in the house.

“I didn’t know you baked.” Roman asked he neared Virgil. Virgil’s cheeks were tinted pink and shrugged slightly.

“Y-yea. Kinda. It’s-It’s just something I use to do with my ma so I-I thought the boys would… ya know…enjoy it.”

“Oh, I’m sure they did. They love to make a mess and, of course, they like cookies.”

“Who _doesn’t_?” Both adults chuckled and only then did Roman noticed his home. It was...clean? Cleaner at least. When had he cleaned? He had been running around so much he didn’t remember when he had the time to clean up…..Did Virgil..?

“I uh I have to ask but….did you clean?” Virgil looked around the house and nervously tugged his at his sleeves, pulling them down over his hands a bit.

“I uh I  _may_  have…..sorry.”

“Oh no. Don’t be sorry. I just uh I’m kinda embarrassed. You didn’t have to burden yourself to clean my home.” He waved his hand around as he explained eventually ending up in a similar position as Virgil but instead he twisted his wrist around in his hand since his sleeves were short.

Virgil let out a breathy laugh while looking up at Roman through his bangs.

“…Uh….a-actually I……kinda  _like_  to c-clean and stuff.” Roman tilted his head a bit but put on a happy smirk. Virgil must have taken it wrong because he began stammering.

“I-I-I know it-it’s really weird. It’s just l-like a sentimental thing for m-me ya know?” Roman giggled.

“Virge if you enjoy it then, by all means, go ahead. My home is your home.” Virgil bit his lip and nodded softly.

“…Th-thanks…..means a lot. Really.”

“I must ask though. You said it was sentimental. How so?” Virgil physical froze. Roman could practically see the lump he swallowed. He quickly stuttered out an apology.

“I-I didn’t mean to pry. Y-you don’t have to ans-N-no it’s fine Ro.” Virgil sighed before biting his lip again.

“My uh my mom and I use to clean and do all the domestic stuff together. I-it was only me and her…..so…ya know. A-as lame as it sounds, they were some of my happiest memories.” He sucked in a breath.”A-after she…..d-di-…passed, I-I kinda took all the domestic stuff personal. Cleaning….cooking or baking even, it all reminds me of her.”

Roman nodded softly in understanding, a small frown on his face.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know she had….May I ask how?” He wasn’t sure if Virgil would actually tell him but he wanted to be there for Virgil as much as possible. He sighed in relief when Virgil softly nodded.

“I-it was my fault. It was my first day of high school a-and I panicked...I called her to pick me up and-and she never did.” Roman could hear the pain in his voice and when Virgil moved to hide his face, even more, Roman knew he was about to cry. Roman couldn’t stop himself when he stepped forward and engulfed Virgil in a hug. He mentally smiled when Virgil snuggled into his chest but it quickly turned to agony when he heard Virgil’s choked sob. He rubbed up and down Virgil’s back whispering sweet nothings to him. He let Virgil silently cry into his chest, He’s sure he was keeping his sobs quiet so the boys don’t hear.

“S-she w-was the only fam-family I had.” He mumbles. Roman was about to comment when he heard a sniffle that didn’t come from Virgil. He looked up at the doorway to see his sons. Logan was standing behind Patton holding onto his shoulders, most likely keeping him away from the two adults. Patton was sniffling and almost crying, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He had a cookie in his hand. Roman thought a moment before motioning his boys over to the pair.

“That’s not true, angel.” Virgil pulled away from Roman when he felt a familiar tugging on his shirt. Virgil quickly wiped at his eyes before picking Patton up and allowing Logan in between him and Roman. Roman kept an arm around Virgil’s waist and his other around Logan’s shoulders, who leaned into his side. Patton handed Virgil the cookie he had, who took it with a sad smile before he cuddled into Virgil’s neck. Roman couldn’t help but smile at how perfectly Virgil fit in with them. Like a piece of a puzzle that Roman didn’t know he was missing. Now that he found the missing piece of his family, he never wanted to lose it again.

“We’re your family.”


	4. Playing Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

It was inevitable really, Virgil knew the hotel manager would get fed up with him eventually. He was already packed up when he got the notice. It was raining, as always, when he was thrown out. He didn’t want to call Roman, he really didn’t. It took him about two hours of internal arguing, and maybe some threats from the hotel manager to get off their property before he finally called his one and only friend. Roman was ecstatic to have Virgil out of the hotel, he never really liked it in the first place, but he was a bit frustrated that Virgil hadn’t called him as soon as he was kicked out. When Roman, and the boys because he couldn’t leave them alone, had picked him up, Virgil was drenched from the rain even under the small overhang he was under. 

He didn’t want Roman to take him home, he had argued the entire ride for Roman to take him another hotel but Roman had refused. He insisted Virgil stay with him, it was unfair when the boys backed up their father. Virgil didn’t mind though, it made him feel strange when the boys asked him to stay. He felt wanted. He felt needed. He felt loved so he decided to stay.

“At least until you get back on your feet. You won’t need to worry about a thing.”

Roman had told him but Virgil wouldn’t have it. If he was going to stay, forced to stay really but he didn’t mind, he was going to contribute somehow. At first, he didn’t know how. He had no job so paying bills and such was out of the question but as the days passed they fell into a routine that benefited them all. It was some sort of silent agreement between him and the Sanders, it wasn’t planned in the slightest. When Roman would leave for work in the earliest hours of the day, Virgil would already be up, making breakfast and his lunch if necessary and forced the father to eat something before he left.

The boys would wake up not long after and Virgil had them fed and ready for school within the hour. They always had spare time to just relax, or in Logan’s case do homework he had lied about finishing until they had to leave to the bus stop a few blocks down. Virgil would walk them and wait with them until the bus came and they had to leave, he always stayed until the bus was out of sight. He then had the house to himself for the rest of the morning, which felt strange without the usual chaos that were The Sanders. He did whatever housework he felt was needed, Roman and the boys were usually careless about leaving clothing around so he undoubtedly always picked up to some degree.

Now that their subtle routine had started, the house was now, usually, always clean leaving him with very little he had to do. The boys' rooms were always a mess but he made them help clean when they got home if it was too messy. Not that he needed the help, it was Roman’s idea to have them help as a way to learn responsibility or something along the lines. 

It didn’t really matter, he would end up cleaning up most of the mess anyway left him way too much time to focus on dinner. He loved to cook but he needed something to with his time besides being in the kitchen all day, he’d make everything he could with whatever they had in the fridge and he didn’t want to waste food in that way. That’s how he starting dog walking.

It was a simple ‘job’ if you could call it that, he got paid. Not much but enough to help out Roman if needed. As he grew more familiar with the neighbors he learned that Roman was one of the few people on the block that didn’t have a dog. He frequently walked the block, mostly with the boys when the got out of or went to school, so he grew familiar with the dogs they passed. Patton couldn’t resist them. He started small with the neighbor’s Shih Tzu but gradually worked his way up to about 7 or 8 dogs, ranging in breeds from the Shih Tzu to a St.Bernard. He didn’t want to admit he had a favorite but everyone does. A beautiful Labrador named Wendy that lived with an older woman who was considered legally blind. Not only was her dog Virgil’s favorite but she was also Virgil’s favorite ‘client’.

* * *

“Woa heel girl.” He commanded the labrador as he approached the light blue house. It was his last stop, as always, for the day. The boys would be out of school soon and he had been out with the dogs almost all day. He hadn’t even started dinner yet, deciding to let the boys help today. He briskly knocked on the door. He commanded the kanine to sit and scratched behind her ear when she listened with no hassle. Wendy was the only one who obeyed him perfectly, she trusted him because Olivia trusted him. The woman in question opened the door, greeting Virgil with a wide smile.

“Hello?” She asked, only seeing a black blurr. Virgil chuckled at her as Wendy barked in greeting.

“He,y Mrs.G.” She immediately brightened and reached out to take Virgil’s hand which he provided.

“O,h Victor I didn’t expect you back so soon! How was your day dear?” Virgil couldn’t help but smile at the woman, wishing she could see.

“Still not Victor, Mrs.G and it was great. Wendy really tired out all the other dogs didn’t ya girl?” He direct his question to the golden lab whose tail wagged wildly. Olivia smiled and nodded happily.

“That’s wonderful. Poor pup must have so much energy. I’m so glad you come around dear. She would been stuck inside all day if you don’t come by. You know I would love to take her out if I could.” He giggled, remembering the day they met on the way to the dog park, or at least Oliva attempted to get there. Who knows how long she would’ve been wondering around if Virgil hadn’t found her. He squeezed her hand gently before setting Wendy’ leash in her palm. He heard a soft bark, it sounded like the dog it belonged to was in pain, and he leaned up trying to look past the woman. He didn’t have to really, he towered over her.

“How’s Pan?” He asked concern lacing his voice. Pan was Olivia other labrador that he had started walking with Wendy but for the past week, Pan hadn’t really moved from his bed, according to Olivia. She took the leash in a firmer grip and leaned down, following the leash, to Wendy’s collar before unhooking it and ushering the dog inside. She sighed as she straightened up.

“Not well I’m afraid. My son will be here within the week to check on him. Poor Pan doesn’t seem to be getting better.”

“The vet right? Uh….M-Max. Max, right?” Virgil mentally face palmed himself of forgetting the name. Olivia frequently talked about her kids since Virgil was around their age so they came up alot, which Virgil didn’t mind. Her eyes light up when she talks about them.Mrs.G nodded and sigh contently.

“Yup that’s the one. My brave little boy. Speaking of little boys….where are your little ones?” Virgil never corrected her about Roman’s kids, not that he couldn’t. He could tell her that he wasn’t related to them. He could say he was just a friend or a nanny. He knew she would understand but he also knew it would crush her. She’s said many times before that the way Virgil talks about ‘his boys’ was the same way she talked about her kids. She loved when Virgil talked about Logan and Patton so who was he to crush her spirits? The sudden question made his eyes go wide and quickly pull out his phone, checking the time. Shit, he was late.

“Shi-uh Crap.” He quickly cut of the curse, he learned Olivia hated profanity. “S-sorry Liv but I-I gotta go, like now.” She nodded in understanding, reaching into his pocket for her wallet. He got paid weekly and it was Friday.

“Don’t worry honey. I understand. You have to keep better track of the time love.” Instead of reaching into the wallet herself, she handed it to Virgil. He took it before pulling out his pay and giving it back, he wasn’t a thief and she knew that.

“You take care of those boys of yours, you understand? I mean the big one too.” Virgil knew she wasn’t talking about Logan. He chuckled, he walked backwards to keep the conversation going as he left.

“You know Roman would be lost without me.” He called back. He heard her laugh before watching her close the door, he turned on his heel and took off to the bus stop.

* * *

Turns out, he could run extremely fast under pressure because the bus had just got there as he did. Some kids were already being let off, the few that knew him waved or called his name which he returned with a shy wave or a quick _Hey_. He was catching his breath when he heard a familiar squeal.

“Virgil!” Patton happily cried as he neared the man who quickly straightened up knowing Patton would jump into his arms as soon as he could.

“H-Hey Pattycake.” He breathed out as he brought the youngest up and onto his hip, a natural position at this point. The little boy smiled up widely at him and he just noticed that the eldest wasn’t around.

“Where’s….Lo?” He asked Patton as he looked around for Logan. He spotted him in a small crowd of kids, he was talking to other children that had to be twins. Virgil didn’t miss the sad expression on his face as he talked. Virgil called his name and Logan briefly looked over before saying his goodbye and making his way over to the pair. He hung his head slightly and Virgil didn’t miss his sudden smile which was obviously fake.

“Hi Virge.” He greeted simply taking Patton’s bag from him, he’d get tired of carrying it eventually. Virgil raised an eyebrow as he allowed Logan to lead them home, his head still slightly hung in shame.

“Everything….alright Lo?” He asked gently. He just knew something was wrong but if he pushed to much, Logan would close himself off completely and nothing would be resolved. Logan took in a deep breath but looked up at Virgil with the same small, fake, smile.

“Uh..y-yea. I’m fine.” The stutter confirmed it. Logan never stuttered unless he was in trouble or something was bothering him. Virgil sighed softly, readjusting Patton who was happily humming to himself.

“I don't like liars Lo.” Logan opened his mouth to protest but Virgil gave him a look and he shut it slowly. Virgil threw his arm over the boys shoulders and pulled him into his side.

“Talk to me.” He demanded. Logan sighed and shook his head softly.

“Lo….you know, if there’s something going you can talk to me.” Virgil wasn’t the best at giving advice or handling certain situations but he was a good listener, he knew that and sometimes people just needed to be listened to to feel better. Logan sighed again.

“Do…do y-you...think I’m a smartass?” He asked carefully and Virgil’s jaw dropped. He started to let out small stutters before clearing his throat.

“No, Lo. You aren’t a smartass. Who told you that?” He asked astonished. He watched Logan fiddle with his tie, he looked at the ground as he spoke.

“J-just…some stupid kids in my stupid class.” He mumbled. Virgil squeezed his shoulder a bit making him look up at him.

“Logan, you aren’t a smartass. You’re smart, yea but you aren’t an ass. You said it yourself buddy. Stupid kids, don’t listen to anything they say alright?” Virgil tried to comfort him but Logan shook his head slightly, still interested in the ground and messing with his tie.

“Alright?” Virgil asked again, wanting confirmation. Logan shrugged slightly as they reached their yard. Patton squirming out of Virgil grasp and rushed up the short porch stairs. Virgil spoke to himself as Logan began to climb the stairs.

“I should tell Ro.” Logan stopped in his tracks and turned to Virgil with a frantic look.

“No no no no you..you can’t tell dad. Please.” He begged, gesturing wildly. Virgil stepped back a bit at the sudden outburst but tilted his head confused, something he picked up from the Sanders. He let out a breathy chuckle.

“Lo, I have to tell Roman. You’re being bullied. He has to know.” Logan shook his head and the tone of his voice sounded desperate.

“No. No you don’t. He doesn’t have to know. Please Virge. He’ll show up at the school. He’ll make everything worse. He’s done it before, he’ll embarrass me. Please. Don’t tell him.” Logan pleaded. He had a grip on the front of Virgil’s shirt. Virgil chuckled nervously before slowly pulled his hands away. He chuckled nervously, this had to be serious. Logan never acted like this.

“Alright, alright. I won’t tell him.” Logan visible relaxed, he released his grip and stepped back from Virgil with a small apology. Virgil ran a hand down his shirt, fixing the bunched material. He sighed before looking meeting Logan’s gaze.

“I’m not going to ignore this though Lo. I-I’m not the best person to talk to b-but you have to talk to someone.” Virgil motioned him to the house when Patton whined about being tired. Virgil opened the door using the spare key, he shouldn’t say spare anymore since it was his house key now. He really never gave it back when he watched the boy the first time.

“I do talk to someone.” Logan piped up, helping patton on to the breakfast bar stool. He climbed into the one next to him. Virgil pulled off his jacket before he began raiding the fridge, trying to figure out what to make and what to make with the boys that’ll cause the least amount of mess.

“Oh yea?” He asked still looking into the fridge.

“Who?”

“Joan and Elliott. They..uh..get picked on too, by the same kids. They tell their dad all about it but the stupid kids won’t stop”

Virgil straightened up with an arm full of ingredients. The boys were already hopping off their stools before Virgil even gestured to the sink. The boys loved to help Virgil cook. They had started helping one day and haven’t stopped. Virgil rolled up his sleeves before properly rolling up Patton’s. He tried but they refused to stay up.

“Who’s Joan and Elliott?” He asked curious. He dried his hands, handing the towel to Logan, before helping Patton reach the sink. Logan adjusted his glasses.

“They’re our cousins. They both go to our school.” He explained, handing Patton the towel.

“They’re bigger than Lolo and they look the same. Uncle Thomas says they’re twins.” Patton added. Virgil raised an eyebrow and leaned against the sink counter.

“You…..you guys have an uncle?”

“Yup. Dad’s brother.”

Roman never mentioned a brother. Had he? Virgil couldn’t remember. Virgil thought a moment. These other kids, Joan and Elliott, must have been the two Logan was talking to earlier when Virgil picked them up. These kids are getting bullied as well. The only difference is that they tell their dad what’s going on…Then that means this uncle of their knows what’s going on to a higher degree then Virgil does. Maybe this mystery uncle can give him some answers.

 Judging by the way Logan was acting earlier, it had to be much worse than what he had said. If Virgil could somehow talk to their uncle then he could understand what’s going one better than what Logan’s told him. But how would he get a hold of him? Logan begged Virgil not to tell Roman about the bullies but Roman was the only way to get in touch with their uncle. He had to plan this out. He couldn’t tell Roman but he needed to get him invite his brother over, somehow. Looks like he’ll have to kiss some major ass.

* * *

“I’m home.” Roman announced as he entered the foyer, rubbing out his neck. He had woken up that morning sore and his normal work hours as well as a bit of overtime didn’t help. He expected his kids to come greet him, they usually do, he didn’t expect Virgil to come to the door. He had a playful smile on his face and Roman instantly knew something was up.

“Hey there prince charming. Welcome home.” Virgil greeted him with the same devilish smile. Roman raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms over his chest. He tilted his head up slightly in curiosity.

“What do you want, Brad Pitiful?” He asks which causes Virgil to scoff. He mirrored Roman’s posture.

“What? I can’t come to welcome you home?” He rolled his eyes as Roman gave him a look that clearly said  _Really?_  Roman snorted, he shook his head slightly but groaned in pain. He rubbed at his neck again.

“Considering you’ve never done it before, no, you can’t. You want something and just to spite you whatever it is, no.” Damn. He knew arguing wouldn’t help. Roman didn’t crack under that kind of pressure.

He huffed out a breath. Roman knew him too well. He was going to get no where like this. He had to step up his game somehow but what could he do? Roman rolled his shoulders and groaned in pain.  _Bingo_. Virgil put on a soft smile and sauntered over to Roman who’s demeanor completely changed.

It was no secret there was something between them. Something unestablished but still there. Casual flirting and sensual looks at one another were normal. The thick tension between them was normal. The lingering touches and secret gazes to one another were normal. What wasn’t normal was when they acted on these normalities. They have never kissed, they have never even landed a finger on the other in a non-platonic way. They both were scared, scared of rejection and scared of being hurt once again, respectfully. They had a good thing going now and neither of them wanted to ruin it, ruin their friendship. They both wanted something more but they were afraid the other might not.

Seeing the look in Virgil’s eyes caused Roman’s throat to go dry. He swallowed hard as his arms fell to his sides and his chest began to rise and fall quickly. He allowed Virgil to close in on him, fully aware he was putting on an act. Virgil tugged at Roman’s jacket, going behind the father and tugging it off completely leaving him in his work shirt. The beige polo was unusually thin and he purposely left the button undone since he hated the constriction they provided. He heard a quiet hum and Virgil’s hands traveled up Roman’s arms, lighty tracing his tattoo, before rest on his shoulders.

“I may  _want_  something but I know you  _need_ something.” Virgil pressed in with his thumbs and Roman involuntarily moaned. Virgil smirked behind him and continued lightly massaging Roman’s sore shoulders. Roman sighed and relaxed into Virgil’s touch, allowing him to continue. He bite his lip but occasionally let out a quiet groan. He had no idea were the boys were and he didn’t want them getting the wrong idea, even if they didn’t complete understand  _that_  subject yet.

“You’re so tense. Relax.” Virgil mumbled into his ear. Roman sighed in content as Virgil pressed hard. Roman hissed when he had found a particularly sore area. Virgil focused more on that spot and Roman’s hisses of pain turned into quiet groans. This was torture. Virgil wanted something and he was determined to get it. What ‘it’ was was a mystery to Roman but he didn’t care because having Virgil’s hands on him felt amazing. He wanted to resist, wanted to keep up his facade but he couldn’t. Virgil had him wrapped around his finger, and in this state, Roman would do anything for him and Virgil knew it. Virgil chuckled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Remember how I said I wanted something.” Roman nodded while biting down on his lip. Damn this siren. Virgil chuckled. He pressed harder into Roman’s shoulders. He smiled when Roman let out a muffled grunt.

“Well. Little birdy told me you have a brother.”

“Y-yea. I d-do.” He smiled as Roman leaned back into him.

“Well, I’m a little offended Ro. I’m your supposed best friend and you never introduced us.” Roman huffed out a laugh.

“Did-didn’t think it was neces-necessary.” He was breathing quickly and he clenched his jaw. He’s giving in and they both knew it.

“Of course. I guess you just don’t want me to meet your family.” Virgil leaned back and away, slowly retrieved his hands, smirking as Roman followed slightly.

“N-no. Don’t stop.” Roman lightly whined. Virgil hummed and returned to his original position.

“So?” He asked, kneading into Roman’s shoulders, rougher than before. Roman cleared his throat and took in a deep breath.

“I-I’ll call him to-tomorrow.” Virgil hummed in delight and rubbed his shoulders once more before retrieving his hands completely and circling Roman before he could protest.

“Perfect. Come on dinner’s ready.” He quickly left to join the boys at the table. Roman stood there confused and relaxed yet uncomfortable for other reasons he would take of later that night. Virgil had played him in the best way possible. He got Roman to do what he had wanted and he seemed extremely pleased with himself. Virgil knows Roman would do anything for him and Roman knows Virgil has something planned. He trusts Virgil. Whatever it was, he knew Virgil would never hurt him, it’s one of the many things that made him fall in love. 

* * *

Virgil was extremely confused. It was Saturday and Roman’s brother, who he learned was named Thomas, had just arrived. He was confused because when he answered the door he was starting at _Roman?_ There was just _something_ off. The man before him was shorter than himself by a few inches and he seemed more fatherly then Roman somehow. They looked almost identical and it confused Virgil even more. **  
**

“Hello?” Thomas asked once again chuckling at Virgil. Virgil shook his thoughts away.

“Uh s-sorry. I’m-I’m Virgil.” He extended his hand and Thomas took it happily.

“Thomas Sanders.” He introduced himself as two children came climbing up the stairs behind him, They seemed to be arguing.

“Kids.” Thomas said sternly. Both,  _boys?_ Virgil wasn’t sure, turned their attention to the two adults. They rounded their father and Virgil allowed the family in.

“These are my twins. Elliott.” Thomas gestured to the darkly dressed one. _He?_ shyly waved which Virgil returned.

“And Joan.” The other in a bright orange beanie gave him an awkward wave. Virgil smiled at the other Sanders.

“Well it’s great to meet you and your boys.” Virgil leaned back into the house and called Roman’s name when Joan piped up.

“Actually, El and I are non-binary.” _He-They_ said shyly with Elliott nodding along. They looked as if they were about to add but Virgil stopped them.

“So they them pronouns?” He asked, adding a small understanding nod. Both kids smiled.

“Y-yea. Th-thanks.” Elliott smiled at him while Joan scoffed.

“At least he respects us.” They seemed to be talking their twin since Elliott immediately tensed up.

“It was one time Joan. Mitchell didn’t mean it.”

“It was not one time El. You know it and you dragged Logan into this.”

“I didn’t do any-Ok! That’s enough.” Virgil turned around to see Roman had finally decided to join them. Roman glared at the two.

“Hi Uncle Roman.” “Hey Uncle Lex”

They greeted him both going over and hugging him. Virgil was a bit confused.  _Uncle Lex?_  He’d ask questions later. Roman greeted his brother in the same manner and the two kids took off into the house in search of their cousins who were in the backyard. Thomas yelled at them about running in the house but Roman waved him off.

“Oh brother, you don’t have to act all fatherly in front of Virgil. He’ll learn the truth eventually.” The brothers laughed as Virgil raised an eyebrow. Thomas chuckled at Virgil.

“I’m really a big child. It’s one of the many reasons Ro loves me.” Roman snickered.

“Many reasons huh? I only like you because you’re my brother. I kind of have too.” Thomas nudged him with his elbow.

“Speaking of brothers, I gotta ask you something. You two look literally identical.” Thomas rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. Roman glared at him playfully.

“Go ahead. We know what the question is but still.” Roman motioned him to continue with a hand. Virgil bite his lip, worried about his question. He didn’t want to annoy them but they were both smiling so he asked anyway.

“Twins?” Virgil asked confused, looking between the brothers. They turned to him in sync.

“No.” They announced at the same time before turning back to one another laughing. The new comer spoke.

“Not twins but pretty close. Lexi here is my little brother.” Virgil chuckled at the nickname as Roman groaned. Virgil gave each a brother a once over. Roman was both taller and broader than his supposed ‘older’ brother. Thomas’ eyes were brown which contrasted Roman’s bright green ones and Tom was almost as pale as Virgil was. Virgil chuckled nervously.

“L-lexi?” He asked, turning to Roman with an amused look. Roman crossed his arms over his chest with a small scowl.

“Unfortunately. A childhood nickname I hated and still hate. It comes from Alexander and Tommy here knows I detest the name.” Roman turned to his brother who stuck his tongue out at him. Roman repaid the gesture. Virgil chuckled at the exchange but then gave him a confused look.

“Why do you hate it?” Roman seemed at a lost for words. He opened and closed his mouth several times before Thomas interrupted.

“You haven’t told him?” He asked which confused Virgil more. Roman was about to speak when Thomas held up his hand and turned to Virgil.

“Look, you’re here so I’m assuming you’re alright LGBT?” Virgil was confused by the question. Why wouldn’t he be? What did Roman about him? Did Roman even talk about him?  He gestured to himself awkwardly.

“I would think so. I’m part of it.” Thomas smiled.

“Great. So are we. Alexander’s our dad. He wasn’t the most supportive.” That would explain why Roman hated his middle name. Virgil would too if it was tied to someone who hated him for who he loved.

“He _wasn’t_ supportive. _At all_. Neither was our mother, Taylor. They abandoned us when they found out. Abandoned their grandchildren as well.” Roman continued, he seemed frustrated and Virgil understood why. He then realized something.

“Is-isn’t Logan’s middle name Tay-Taylor?” Roman sighed and nodded.

“And I regret it everyday. I’d much rather Logan be without a middle name then one that connects him with that witch.” Roman was definitely frustrated.

“You made the right choice with Emmy though.”  Thomas spoke up and Roman slightly nodded in agreement.

“Sorry, W-who?”

“Emmy is Thomas’ nickname for Patton. 'Emmy' comes from Emile, Patton’s middle name.” Virgil nodded as Roman explained. He was still confused.

“Who’s Emile?”

“Our old therapist. Emile Picani. Helped us out a ton with depression and some um other things that happened.” Thomas gave Roman a knowing look as if they both were recalling an unfortunate memory. Roman refused to meet his gaze. Thomas torn his gaze from his brother and focus back on Virgil.

“Heck, I would’ve named Joan or Elliott after him if they didn’t already have names.” Virgil tilted his head confused. Thomas chuckled.

“It’s no secret that we Sanders all look similar. Joan and Elliott are adopted.”

“Ah, gotcha. I-I didn’t wanna say anything.”

“No, it’s alright. They already know as if they couldn’t tell. I didn’t even have to tell them, they’re both extremely smart for 11 year olds.” Virgil nodded in agreement, no wonder Logan loved to hang out with them.

* * *

 

The day went on, Virgil learned more about the eldest Sanders brother and his kids. He liked Thomas, he decide that when he first used Roman’s childhood nickname. He really liked his kids. Elliott was a bit shy and awkward, much like himself, but Joan was loud and outgoing. They really pushed the opposite twin stereotype. As much fun as he was having, he needed to talk to Thomas and it wasn’t until later in the day that he could. Roman was out in the back watching the kids and Thomas had retreated to the kitchen. Virgil followed, hoping he didn’t come off as creepy.

“Hey Thomas.” He greeted but the other jumped and let out a small shriek. Virgil’s eyes went wide as he quickly stuttered out an apology.

“S-sorry didn’t mean to-to scare you.”

“N-no you’re fine Virge. It’s just..you kind of appeared outta nowhere.”  Virgil chuckled before sitting at the breakfast bar. Thomas walked up to him, knowing something was on his mind.

“What’s up?” Thomas asked taking a drink from his water bottle. Virgil cleared his throat. He’s been talking to Thomas all day and this situation wasn’t even about him so why was he nervous. He had no reason to be.

“So, ok. First thing, you can’t tell Roman anything.” Thomas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m his older brother. I don’t tell him crap. Now spill.” Virgil took a deep breath.

“Logan’s being bullied in school and apparently so are Joan and Elliott.” Thomas rolled his eyes in frustration. Thomas leaned against the counter and gripped it tightly. He was angry.

“Yea. Yea I know all about that. God, Mitchell’s going after Logan now? He’s not even non-binary.” Well, that’s new information. Joan and Elliott fought over a Mitchell earlier, if this was the guy bulling them all why did Elliott defend him?

“Who’s Mitchell? Logan told me he was being picked on for a different reason.” Thomas sighed and shook his head. He straightened up and took the seat next to Virgil.

“I don’t know what Lo told you but this whole bully situation started when Elliott started ‘dating’ Mitchell.” Virgil was confused but he kept quiet and let Thomas continue.

“It’s not real dating obviously but El really likes this kid and no matter what he does, they won’t drop him. Mitchell is, phobic, of like _everything_ that has to do with LGBT. I blame his parents really but El came out to him as non-binary and everything changed. El and Joan don’t hide their genders because I taught them not to be ashamed of themselves but this kid and his friends are trying everything to hurt them somehow and it’s pissing me off. And now Logan is dragged into all of this?”

Thomas sighed in frustration. So it was this kid Mitchell’s fault. Virgil knew what happened now. Logan was very protective, he must have defended his cousins and got roped into all of this. Virgil was mad that Logan had lied to him but he was proud that Lo was protecting his family. Virgil sighed and place his hand over Thomas’ in a comforting manner. Thomas looked up at him, confused.

“I can’t do much but you can. Logan doesn’t want Roman to go the school but maybe you can. You seem less dramatic than Ro so you’ll probably react better.” Thomas traced patterns into the back of Virgil’s hand with his thumb. The simple weight of his hand calmed Thomas and Virgil knew it did. It was a trick he learned from his mother and it worked almost every time. It wasn’t meant to be anything more than platonic but he hardly did this with others who he wasn’t extremely close with. Physical affection was a precious thing to him and if he would never touch anyone that the wasn’t comfortable with.

“You’re probably right. I’ll fix this mess. I’ll go to the school board if I have too. I’m sick of having my family be made fun of because of something they can’t change.” Virgil nodded in understanding, he made no attempt to move his hand away. 

“We can’t tell Roman. It would crush him.” Virgil added. He didn’t want the father to be worried more than he normally was. If he told Roman not only was he break his promise to Logan but he would also cause the father pain. Roman would be devastated to know Lo was being bullied, even more crushed if he knew Logan didn’t want him to know. He would be heartbroken and Virgil didn’t want that. He never would. 

He cares too much about Roman. Maybe even more so then he had thought. He would never use the word love lightly. It was a special word and feeling that was only meant for certain people. Roman was one of them. Virgil never wanted to admit but he was in love. He knows it’s stupid, falling in love so soon and so quickly, but he couldn’t help it. He’s tried, tried to think of Roman’s just a friend but those thoughts were quickly replaced. He couldn’t think of Roman as just a friend and it ate away at him daily. When the time came, he would tell him. He wanted to tell him and he would eventually. At the moment, his feelings weren’t important, there was no need to rush into things.

Thomas nodded.

“Yea, you’re right. I’m glad I have you right now.” Virgil knows Thomas was stressed. The topic of homophobia was never an easy on to deal with, especially if almost your entire family is apart of the community. Virgil smiled at him, he felt proud of himself. He’s sure Thomas would deal with the issue but he’d have to get updates from Lo when he can.

“I care. I’m always here.” He hoped the added reassurance clam Thomas even more. Thomas smiled back at him. He felt accomplished. He wanted to tell Roman desperately but he couldn’t. Roman couldn’t know, it was the best thing for everyone.

* * *

But Roman knew. He heard everything, or at least he thought he heard everything. He had come back into the house to find Virgil and Thomas since the kids had asked for them. He was about to enter the kitchen before he was stopped, frozen in place.

_We can’t tell Roman. It would crush him._

That was Virgil, he’d know his voice anywhere. Tell him what? What was so secret that he couldn’t know? He stayed by the kitchen door when he heard his brother.

_Yea, you’re right. I’m glad I have you right now._

Have him? What did Thomas mean? Was Thomas….? No Thomas wouldn’t make a move on Virgil. He knew. He knew how Roman felt about Virgil. He wouldn’t, right? Roman sucked in a breath and dared to peek through the kitchen door. He feels childish like this but he wanted to know what was going on and they obviously weren’t going to tell him. His eyes stung with the threat of tears and he swallowed down the large lump in his throat. His brother and Virgil were holding hands? No. Of course they weren’t, Roman must be seeing things. Virgil shifted slightly closer to Thomas and no, Roman wasn’t seeing things. They were holding hands. It was a simple gesture but it shattered Roman’s heart. Virgil was only ever affection with him. Virgil smiled sweetly at Thomas.

_I care. I’m always here._

Roman felt betrayed in every sense of the word when Thomas smiled back. He quickly left the doorway, not able to stomach any more. He felt heartbroken. Thomas knew. He damn well knew Roman’s feelings. Why would he do this to him? After years of loneliness and heartache, Roman finally found someone he cared about. Someone he thought was perfect for him and his family but no. He had been wrong. Wrong about everything he and Virgil had. He read the signs wrong and now he’s heartbroken. He’s known Virgil for months now, he’s tried almost everyday to get a little closer to Virgil  but in one day, Thomas had won him over. His own brother didn’t even have the guts to tell him. They wanted to keep it a secret, to keep Roman in the dark.

Fine. They didn’t want him to know, then he won’t know. He’ll pretend his heart wasn’t aching. He’ll pretend his trust wasn’t shattered. He’ll pretend his love for Virgil never existed.


	5. Breaking the Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Bear! I originally post on Tumblr. That's where you'll find more of my content!

Virgil liked being alone. It allowed him to think and relax. He didn’t like silence. It scared him and made him feel uneasy. Which is why this silent treatment was killing him. He didn’t know what he had done wrong but he knew he screwed up bad. It was subtle, Roman and him would carry on conversations as normal but the tone of his voice sounded flat and almost forced. As the days went on, his smile faded and he distanced himself from Virgil. They now only talked when necessary, Roman still had manners and always thanked Virgil for dinner. Roman seemed to try everything he could to stay as far away from Virgil as possible. A ding brought Virgil out of his thoughts. His attention was drawn to his phone, once again.

 **ThomastheDankengine** : Yea I’ll let you know.

 _Me_ : you sure you dont want me to go tomorrow? i can have Ro drop me off

 **ThomastheDankengine** : Trust me. I can handle it. It’s just a meeting.

 _Me_ : yea. a meeting with a bunch of homophobes. i should be there

 **ThomastheDankengine** : No you shouldn’t. I finally got Logan out of this mess. There’s no reason to bring you two back into it.

 _Me_ :…what if something happens?

 **ThomastheDankengine** : Nothing’s gonna happen. I’ll meet with the principal and Mitchell’s family and have this taken care of. I’ll be fine.

 _Me:_  you sure?

**ThomastheDankengine** : Definitely. The Sandman’s got this

Virgil giggled at his phone, unaware of Roman’s quick glare. Roman cleared his throat but never torn his gaze from the T.v. He had gotten Patton’s attention, who was kneeling on the floor in front of the coffee table coloring, and he turned to his father with a bright smile and a giggle. Roman flash a quick smile at him before Patton turned and continued coloring, Logan by his side. Virgil had looked from his phone at that moment. It was clearly fake. Virgil knew Roman just as well as Roman knew him and Virgil knew that smile was fake. Virgil knew something was wrong but he never knew it was enough to affect Roman’s relationship with his kids. Virgil must have fucked up bad. Another ding, he forgot to reply to the last message.

 **ThomastheDankengine** : Lex still acting strange?

Virgil looked up from his phone briefly, he had just missed Roman’s glare. The T.v cast a strange blue light on Roman but Virgil could clearly see his face. Virgil knew that face, Roman was thinking. Roman was lost in thought, if they’re good thoughts or bad Virgil didn’t know. He probably wasn’t even paying attention to the T.v.

 _Me_ : yup. you sure i shouldnt say anything?

 **ThomastheDankengine** : Nah. This happens sometimes. Don’t aggravate him.

 _Me_ : he’ll be fine right?

 **ThomastheDankengine** : Of course. He’s just having one of those days

 **ThomastheDankengine** : I swear he’ll be fine. Just give him some space.

 **ThomastheDankengine** : Hey sorry V but I gotta go. I have to put Joan and El to bed.

Thomas’ messages made Virgil panic slightly. He quickly checked the time on his phone. The boys should be in bed already. He sent a quick reply to Thomas, wishing him a good night, and stood up stretching slightly.

“Ok guys, bedtime.” He said gesturing to the stairs. Both boys groaned and turned to their dad.

“Aw come on Virge. Dad? Do we have too?” Logan pleaded, Patton pouting and nodding along with him.

Roman seemed to come back to reality, shaking his head slightly, and checked his watch.

“Nope. Sorry my little princes but it’s bedtime.”

* * *

“Go on you two. Bed.” Virgil pointed to the stairs and both kids groaned but listened. Virgil gave Roman a quick glance. He stood there awkwardly. He nervously rubbed his hand up and own his arm.

“Um d-did you wanna…?” His sentence trailed off as he gestured to the boys climbing the stairs up to their rooms. Roman turned to him with a slightly annoyed look

“No. I’m sure my children would appreciate your company rather than my own.” Roman flash a bright smile then quickly turned his attention back to the T.v.

“Seems my whole family prefers you.” He mumbled. Virgil knew that he wasn’t meant to hear. What did that mean? Was Roman upset that the other Sanders like him? If so, why would he be mad? He’s the one that took Virgil in, gave him a home and a family. He didn’t understand why Roman was so upset. Virgil huffed out a breath and climbed the stairs after the boys to put them to bed.

He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why Roman was so upset. It’s been weeks since Roman has properly talked to him. He stopped a few days after Virgil met Thomas. Was Roman jealous? Was he jealous that Virgil got along with Thomas and his kids? Elliott did attach to his hip that day. The kid wanted to know so much about how to deal with mental illness and who better to talk to then Virgil? Joan and Thomas got along with him just as easily. So why would Roman be jealous? He wanted Virgil to feel welcome in his home and his family. Why would he ignore Virgil now that he has another friend? Thomas was his friend. Even if he was Roman’s brother, Virgil considered him a friend and he would like to think he befriended Thomas on his own.

 It was strange, the brothers were so similar yet so different. Thomas was childish and bubbly. Roman was dramatic and protective. They both were amazing fathers and amazing men but Virgil couldn’t stop the pull Roman had on him. He didn’t find Thomas attractive, not that he wasn’t. They both were insanely attractive but Virgil knew Roman. He didn’t fall for him due to his looks, even if they helped just a bit. He fell for him because he knew Roman was different. He knew Roman was insanely caring without being naive. He knew Roman was protective without being overbearing. He knew Roman would do anything for his boys and for Virgil. He knew Roman wouldn’t hurt him. Roman was different and Virgil loved him.

* * *

Virgil cleared his throat, Roman hasn’t noticed him yet. His gaze was focused on the T.v in front of him. Virgil knew he was doing this purpose. Being an almost full-time father to two young boys, Roman reacts to any little sound. Virgil wasn’t exactly the quietest person and he made his presence known. He was getting fed up. Roman was being unreasonable. Virgil put up with this silent treatment for three weeks now and he’s had enough. Virgil groaned before going over and standing in front of Roman, arms crossed in frustration. Roman raised an eyebrow and finally gave him his attention.

“You’re in my way.”

“And you’re on my bed. I would like to sleep if that’s alright with you, _your highness_.” Roman huffed out a breath before standing and shutting off the T.v.

“I’m sorry  _princess_. I wasn’t aware you owned my living room.” He tossed the remote at Virgil who stumbled before catching it. Roman stomped up the stairs, completely ignoring the fact that his kids may be asleep.

“You’re the one who gave it to me. ‘Make yourself at home’ remember that? Be lucky I didn’t take your fucking room. I would have.” Virgil hissed out. Roman pushed his buttons, using pet names as insults really cut in deep. It was a thing they did, pet names of adoration came out regularly. Using them as insult hurt.

“Like I’d let you take my bedroom.  _You_  should be lucky I let you stay on that couch. I could always l kick you out.” He heard Roman growl from the top of the stairs. Virgil refuses to look in his direction. That one hurt. Virgil knows he shouldn’t get mad. Thomas said it would happen. Roman would go silent or get upset easily. Virgil shouldn’t yell.

“Then  _why_  don’t you asshole? You obviously don’t want me here so why not fucking kick me out? I’d rather be on the streets than be treated like this.” Virgil was pissed. Whether Roman was doing this intentionally or not, he pissed Virgil off. Roman huffed out a breath and all but slammed his door.

 _That fucker_. Virgil thought. He quickly rushed up the stairs and checked on the boys.

Logan was still asleep thankfully. It seemed Roman’s outburst didn’t bother him in the slightest It seemed like he was used to it. Pat was another story. Patton was shaken up, almost to the point of tears. He had heard everything. He was scared. It took a while to calm him. He was close extremely to tears and he kept calling out for Roman. Virgil tried his hardest to keep the little one calm but he was pissed at Roman and hearing Patton call for his dad made him even angrier. Roman was upset right now and Virgil knew if he came to ‘calm’ Patton, he’d make it worse. When Patton inevitably passed out for exhaustion, Virgil made his way to Roman’s room. This had to end. Roman was acting childish and he was scaring his children. Virgil didn’t care what it took. This feud between them was going to end. He would even leave if he had too.

* * *

“Open the door asshole. We need to talk.” Virgil knocked, stopping himself from pounding, on the door. He waited for Roman to open it to realize he was an idiot and it was unlocked. He barged into the room, startling Roman who quickly pulled down his tee shirt. He was getting ready for bed but Virgil’s sudden entrance paused his actions.

“What do you want?” He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Virgil shut the door and locked it before turning to Roman again.

“This has to end. Something’s going on with you and I want to know what. Why the hell are you acting like this?” He kept his voice low but it was still full of anger. Patton was already scared, he didn’t want it him to wake up again. Roman scoffed.

“Did you just realize that I’m upset? Just shows you don’t give a shit about me.” Virgil was taken back by this. Didn’t care? Roman thought he didn’t care?

“D-don’t care? You think I don’t care about you? Why the fuck would you think that? Of course, I care about you, _you royal pain in the ass_.” His heart was beating twice as fast. He was angry and confused and panic all at once. He didn’t want Roman to kick him out. He didn’t want to leave but it seems like that’s where this argument is headed.

“Oh  _sure_ you do. Of course you cared when you and my own brother betrayed me! You….you g-gave me this-this false hope. You made me feel this way. It’s all your fault. You don’t care, you never have. You’re just playing me. That’s all this is to you. Just some big fucking game.” Roman was seething. Virgil was actually scared but he had to trust Roman. Roman wasn’t going to hurt him, no matter how angry he was. Virgil took a deep breath in hope to calm himself.

“R-Ro just….please, calm down. Pl-please..J-just…..I-I-I d-don’t understand.”

“Of course. It’s all about you. You are so inconsiderate! Did you even think of me? Did you think about how I’d feel about this?” Roman demanded. Virgil crossed his arms confused. Why did Roman care so much? He took a deep breath. It’s not the time to panic.

“W-why do you have to be involved in everything Roman?” Virgil demanded, he was amazed by his own confidence but kept his facade up. He was terrified but he couldn’t let Roman know that. He had to be strong and stand his ground. Nothing would be resolved if he didn’t.

“Why? Because you’re fucking my brother behind my back! I’ve tried for months, months, to be a gentleman. I tried to keep my feelings a secret. I respected your choice. You told me you didn’t want a relationship. I understood, I understand but this….this hurts. You have no idea how much I love you. How much I want you as my own but you don’t care do you? I feel betrayed in every sense of the word. I thought you cared. I thought there was-was s-something between us but I was wrong.”

“Roman....” Virgil called softly trying to get his attention. Roman…..Roman loves me? Roman loves me. _Roman loves me._

“What?” Roman asked frustrated. His hands were clenched by his sides and he had gotten extremely close during his rant. Virgil huffed out a breath. What was he going to say? He didn’t have anything planned. He was talking without thinking. He didn’t want to fight. Roman loved him. That’s all that matters. He didn’t care about the weeks of silence. He didn’t care about the hurtful claims. He didn’t care that Roman scared Patton. He didn’t care. Roman loved him. That’s all that matters right now. He could deal with everything else later. He had to speak before Roman took back his words. Roman had admitted, now he had too.

“Y-you know what? I’ve had enough of this, just…..just shut up. S _hut up an-_ Don’t you dare. This whole situation is your fault!.” Roman cut him off angrily. Roman was only a few inches taller but Virgil felt incredibly tiny. They were less than arm’s length away from each other, its the closest they’ve been these past few weeks. Virgil growled.

“Can you let me finish one god damn sentence?” Roman was about to speak but Virgil’s next statement caused him to choke on his words.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

* * *

Roman’s jaw dropped slightly and his anger ceased.

“Wh-what?” Virgil groaned before taking a hold of Roman’s shirt, pulling him forward until their chests touched.

“I said, kiss me you idiot.” He didn’t wait for Roman’s response. He pulled on his shirt and pulled Roman into a searing kiss. Roman immediately responded and gripped onto Virgil’s hips. It was their first kiss and it was heated and messy with anger but it was still perfect. Virgil trailed his hands up Roman’s torso before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Roman moaned into his mouth as Virgil slipped his tongue past his lips. They battled for dominance. It sparked something more than arousal in Roman. He felt a need. Something was screaming in his mind. _Mine Mine Mine. He’s mine._

He’s never known something like this. He was sure this was only during sexual encounters since he’s never in his life felt a need to control someone, to dominate. In his past encounters, he was usually on the other end of this domination. This feeling was new and he loved it. He groaned and pushed Virgil back, pinning him to the wall. Virgil let out a small gasp as his back hit the wall. Their kiss broke and Virgil let out breathy moans as Roman trailed soft kisses down his jaw and down his neck. His breath hitched as Roman sucked on the pulse point on his neck. His neck was extremely sensitive but this assault felt amazing.

“F-fuck, Da-R-Roman.” He bites his lip hard enough to bleed. He didn’t know how Roman would react to his kink. Roman knew about a few of his more unusual needs, the topic had come up randomly one night, but he wasn’t sure how Roman felt about them. The last thing je wanted to do was make Roman uncomfortable. The grip on his hips tighten as Roman stilled. He spoke between feather light kisses on the shorters neck that made Virgil whimper.

“Say it sweetheart.” Roman liked this new dominant nature. He was speaking effortlessly and his words seem to have just the right effect on Virgil. The man in question groaned and clawed at Roman’s back. He softly hissed in pain.

“Da-daddy, please.” Roman groaned and pinned Virgil down with his hips, rolling them against him slightly.

“My god, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Roman groaned against his neck. He wasn’t one for kinks, mostly because he never had the chance to experiment, but he was willing to try anything and this particular kink spiked his arousal. Roman pulled away, earning a whine of complaint from Virgil, and pulled his shirt over his head before claiming Virgil’s neck once again. He attacked the already abused pulse point. He slipped his hands under Virgil’’s shirt.

Virgil’s breath hitched as Roman bit down, hard. His nails dug into his back, hard enough to break skin.

“Ro…please.” He moaned out, he was breathless. Roman hummed in reply. His hands traveled down his sides, stopping at Virgil’s thighs.

“Up.” He demanded and Virgil whimpered in response. He pulled himself up and allowed Roman to hold him up against the wall. Virgil forced him away from his neck and pulled him into another searing kiss.

“G-god damn it. Why…why haven’t we done this sooner?” He asked breathless, against Roman’s lips.

“Fuck, I don’t know. I’ve been wanting to make you mine since we first met.”  Virgil whimpered and placed soft kisses down Roman’s jaw.

“I-I’m yours, I’ve always been yours.” Roman growled and pulled Virgil away from the wall, carrying him and carefully dropping him onto the bed. Roman crawled on top of him, Virgil immediately spread his legs to make room. He pulled Roman into another heated kiss. Roman propped himself up with one arm, allowing the other to explore Virgil. Roman’s hand trailed down his side and gently tugged at the waistband of Virgil’s jeans. Virgil suddenly realized what they were doing. The wandering hands, the thick air, the aching need. He couldn’t, it all brought unwanted memories. Something that should be beautiful and loving between two people just brought past memories of pain and terror. He couldn’t. He was so cocky when talking about sex but actually doing it now? It just terrified him. Roman hadn’t noticed he froze up.  _Speak, you idiot. Stop him. You can’t do this. You can’t._

Virgil tore himself away from Roman with a slight panic.

“W-wait wait wait.” He was breathless and the sudden added panic didn’t help. His hands flew to Roman’s wrist but he had already stilled.

“Wha-what’s wrong?” Roman asked concerned. He pushed himself up until he was hovering over Virgil, not touching him. Virgil bit his lip nervously. He felt like he was leading Roman on. Their make-out session was something he could handle,and immensely enjoy, but things were going too far. It’s not that he didn’t want Roman, he did desperately but he just couldn’t. Not yet at least. The last time he was in this position, this exact position, hadn’t ended well. He ended up on the streets and he knew it could happen again but Virgil trusted Roman. He wanted to believe Roman wouldn’t mind waiting until he was ready. He wanted Roman to be understanding. He didn’t want to disappoint him but he just couldn’t.

“I-I….I can’t.” He felt a lump in his throat and didn’t notice his eyes begin to water. Roman reacted almost immediately.

“Oh angel. Darling no it’s alright. Here come here.” He repositioned so he was no longer above Virgil but sitting up against his headboard. He motioned Virgil forward and opened up his arms to the other man. Virgil crawled into them and snuggled up against him, fighting back tears of painful memories. Roman rubbed up and down his arm, whispering calming words.

“Shh it’s alright angel. W-we don’t have to do anything. It’s alright.”

“Y-you aren’t m-mad?”

“No sweetheart. I’m not mad. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want too.” He was a little disappointed but Virgil wanted to stop, so they stopped. He didn’t care how much he wanted him. Virgil didn’t want too so they wouldn’t.

“I’m sorry. I just…..I can’t. I’m sorry.” Virgil stammered unneeded apologies.

“No no no Virgil don’t be sorry baby. It’s alright. You set the pace ok? We won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Hell we don’t have to do anything at all.” Virgil looked up at him through his bangs with watering eyes. Roman hates to say he looked beautiful when he cried because he would never want Virgil sad but god damn. Virgil leaned up brought Roman into another kiss. This one was different. It wasn’t rushed and needy. It wasn’t backed up with anger. It was tender, sweet and loving. Saying things words would never express. Virgil pulled away first and leaned his forehead against Roman’s.

“I love you.” He confessed breathlessly. Roman’s eyes widened in surprise before filling with sadness

“But Thom-There’s nothing between me and Thomas.” Virgil clarified. He gently cups either side of Roman’s face.

“Thomas is a friend. That’s all. He isn’t the one I want. I want you and only you.” Virgil smiled softly as if to convince Roman. Roman didn’t need to be convinced. He surged forward and claimed Virgil lips, Virgil smiling into the kiss.

“I-I should have just asked you if something was going on. God I’m an idiot.” Roman laughed out when pulled away. Virgil giggled lovingly.

“You are an idiot….but now you’re my idiot.”


End file.
